I'll Give You My Past Away
by Lila Lovely Diah
Summary: Bella nunca creyo en que le llegaria algo asi pero justo cuando todo iba bien una tragedia la azota. Su corazon queda destrozado y sin remedio se va a Forks. Alli esta Edward pero... ¿Que tendra en comun con su amor? Ser la misma persona, pero vampiro...
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y/o situaciones que reconozcan son pertenencia de SM, solo la trama es mía, ¡no aceptare plagio pues te comeré viv! XD. Si alguien está interesado en ****Traducir**** este Fanfic deben pedirme permiso primero, las canciones y sus letras que aparezcan en esta historia son propiedad de sus intérpretes. **

**Un beso y abrazo… -Diah.**

"I'll Give You My Past Away"

PROLOGO

Ceguera.

Esa es la única palabra que puede describir mi vida. Nunca pensé que podría ser tan breve mi tiempo con alguien. De todas formas ¿Qué pude hacer yo? Era tan joven y esa persona era, ha. Alguien que marco mi vida para siempre. Aun me siento idiota, cualquier cosa que sea peor que mal.

Deje la rosa con delicadeza en la piedra. Derrame miles de lagrimas y gemí su nombre entre mi pesada y errática respiración. Nada que decir, nada que saber, nadie quien conocer. Antes era todo tan mágico. ¡Qué dolor el mío! Era hora de dar mi último adiós al amor de mi vida. Ver por última vez esas estatuas de ángeles tristes que un día fueron mis únicos amigos en este cementerio en el cual descansa plácidamente la razón de mi ser. Leí ese nombre que causaba estragos en mí por última vez y me imagine su sonrisa tímida, su sonrojo, sus ojos, su cabello, incluso su torpeza. Llore mas pausadamente mientras acariciaba la lapida y le dije

_Siempre te amare, Anthony Masen_

**Ha, ha. Diah regreso chicas… y esta historia las dejara sin respiración.**


	2. Mi mundo al Reves

**CAPITULO UNO: "Mi mundo se sacude"**

POV Bella

Hola, mi nombre es Bella Swan, tengo 14 años y soy hija de la ex pareja: Charlie y Reneé. No soy alguien demasiado social o popular, ¿Por qué? Pues las cosas son algo difíciles cuando tienes 14 y siempre te mudas, siempre con la excusa de "Una nueva aventura". Mi madre es liberal, muy liberal. Así que estoy en camino a Phoenix, Arizona. Con la esperanza de encontrar algo que esta vez si me haga quedarme. Eso espero.

-Nena- Esa era mi linda y loca madre quien me hablaba desde su puesto en el avión- Se que debe ser duro para ti pero quiero que sepas que todo será súper genial esta vez. También se que ya eres una mujercita y mereces, no sé, tener novio o algo.

-Madre, te juro que no es lo que quiero ahora – dije con mi ceño fruncido y con algo de rabia, no sabía porque mi madre siempre me quería ver con alguien, si nadie nunca se fijara en mi.

El avión aterrizo en tierra firme y tomamos un taxi a casa, era algo curioso como todo podía cambiar, ahora mi madre seria la jefa de la sección de primaria en uno de los mejores colegios del estado, lástima que era de primaria, yo tendría que ir al normal instituto de Phoenix.

La casa era un sueño, todo de color marfil, con una puerta enorme, un jardín bellísimo y que una fuente hermosa que tenía un ángel en la cima, un sueño por donde lo veas. Mi cuarto era todo color lavanda, colcha lavanda, paredes lavanda y el piso de pique claro. Era todo un castillo.

A la mañana siguiente desperté temprano, me di una ducha de agua caliente y salí con mi toalla a mi enorme armario, era hora de ver que ponerme.

Tras poco minutos encontré un top manga larga ceñido al cuerpo con escote corazón, era color rosa pálido y pensé que sería apropiado. Junto con unos shorts cortos y blancos, me puse un suéter abierto de todos los botones color borgoña, unas pulseras metálicas de oro con piedras color borgoña y rosa. Unas bailarinas de color borgoña y ate mi pelo en una coleta alta.

Para ser honesta me veía bien.

Subí a mi nuevo y odioso coche, era un BMW color negro descapotable. El nuevo dinero de mi mamá me estaba molestando.

El instituto se veía normal, chicos jugando futbol, chicas cantando en sus uniformes de porristas y cientos de niños recién ingresados con sus patinetas, de cierta forma me sentí cómoda y tranquila. Parecía un lugar agradable.

Cuando estaba caminando vi dos chicas muy lindas dando saltitos hasta mí.

-¡Hola! Debes de ser Isabella Swan, ¿Cierto?

-Si- dije con timidez, aunque esta chica se veía muy simpática- Soy yo…

-Somos Lea y Diah Michelle. Mucho gusto.

Entonces me anime a detallarlas, Lea era algo bajita, con cabello negro y lacio. Tenía los ojos enormes y ovalados y los labios muy carnosos, tal vez demasiado. Era de proporción normal, algo curvilínea y muy delgada. Diah por su parte era algo más alta, igual de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos almendrados y soñadores de color marrón. Tenía los labios carnosos y muy bien formados, igual de delgada que su hermana. A diferencia que Diah, quien tendría mi misma edad, tenía un par de colinas enormes. O sea, sus pechos eran cinco veces más grandes que los míos, me pregunto se le pesan…

En resumen, eran dos bellezas y yo una simplona.

-Un gusto- dijo Diah con una sonrisa angelical en los labios, me estrecho la mano dejándome ver que tenía una manicura perfecta y una pulsera exacta a la de su hermana pero la de ella tenía una "D" cursiva y hermosa, y su hermana una "L"- Un placer, me llamo Diah Angelina pero mejor solo dime Dee.

Ambas fueron conmigo al salón, me dijeron que eran sopranos en el coro de la escuela, y luego de un rato me acompañaron a almorzar. Alli estaban muchas amigas y amigos. Eran: Emma, Dan, Vanessa, Zac, Mercedes y otros que no recuerdo.

Luego que sonó la campana, fueron ellas al coro y yo a biología. Estaba muy distraída, mirando a todos los puestos encontrando uno en el que me pudiera sentar, estaban todos llenos de chicos lindos pero todos ocupados por alguna chica. Solo había uno en el cual no tenía nadie.

La profesora Sol me dijo que me sentara allí pues que llegaba mi compañero. Luego me puse a leer dado que era hora libre, escuche unos pasos pesados y alguien hablando con la profesora, por lo que pude escuchar era algo con un chico molesto que no quería compartir su puesto o algo así. Un típico antisocial. Entonces me di cuenta de algo, se estaba sentando a mi lado, era mi compañero.

Podía sentir su respiración pesada a mi lado, y su mirada clavada en mi. Tuve miedo de voltear pero desde atrás me lanzaron un borrador y cuando voltee vi algo que no quería ver.

Estaba casi con la vista fija en mi compañero, tenía el cabello algo largo, color cobrizo, los labios en una mueca rara, su nariz era algo torcida. Su piel aunque oculta con todo ese pelo hacia adelante se veía suave y tersa. Unos lentes trasero de botella color negro y sus ojos eran, tal vez, los más hermosos que había visto. Eran rasgados y grandes y de un color esmeralda sin igual. Me veía con cara de asombro y algo de admiración, solo puse mi mirada al frente y lo ignore. Pero sus ojos seguían en mi.

Cuando sonó la campana mi salida fue súper rápida, fui a guardar mis libros en mi casillero cuando cayó una rosa con una nota:

"A mí también me gustaron tus ojos… E.A.M"

Entonces me di cuenta de algo, algo muy, pero muy malo me iba a pasar, al parecer. Hay algún lector de mentes, ¿Quién es E.A.M?

**WOW Chicas esto sí que les dejara dudas ¿Uds. Que creen de este nerd? ¿Sera dulce o tierno, o mejor malo y acosador? Hay apuestas… XD. Quien adivine que pasara lo dedico el próximo capítulo.**

**BYE. **


	3. Las Cartas

**CAPITULO DOS: "LAS CARTAS"**

Estaba completamente asustada al saber de que había alguien que me estaba espiando, o al menos que leía mi mente. Fue muy extraño que tan solo a cinco minutos de admirar los ojos de mi extraño compañero de mesa, este me lo agradeciera por medio de una carta. Y esta con una rosa. Agg, ¿Por qué no considere el "A MI también me gustaron tus ojos"? Definitiva mente deje el cerebro en el vientre de mi madre.

Al llegar a casa técnicamente volé hasta mi cuarto. Me duche por segunda vez desde que me levante y fui a la cocina a revisar si mi madre me dejo galletas.

Estaba desde la ventana comiendo mi galleta cuando vi un coche azul oscuro aparcado en frente de mi casa, este tenía los vidrios ahumados por lo tanto no pude ver al conductor. Solamente pensé que sería alguien esperando a alguien de otra acera, sí, eso pensé.

Como no quise entrar en detalles con este raro episodio de miedo, fui a mi cuarto y encendí mi computadora. Esta se cargo rápido y pude buscar lo que quería, dado a que no tenia tarea descargar canciones no sería tan malo. Solo algo raro para mí.

Estaba esta canción que me encantaba llamada "The call", estaba pensando en descargarla cuando escuche que estaba sonando... En el piso de abajo. No pude evitar soltar un grito de susto, esto se estaba tornando raro.

Baje corriendo cuando escuche pisadas pesadas en la cocina, fui en sentido contrario a ella y corrí por el jardín, en este tampoco estaba seguro…

Se había tornado gris y negro, en el normalmente feliz cielo de Phoenix solo había nubes y lluvia, las palmeras parecían más bien pinos y el piso estaba frio. Intente trepar al árbol que tenía más cerca pero solo encontraba caer, los pasos se hacían mas y mas cercanos, solo podía llorar de miedo.

Entonces apareció lo más bello que había visto en mi vida. Era tal vez el hombre más sensual y hermoso del planeta, era alto, musculo, extremadamente pálido, su cabello era tono despeinado y con un tono muy familiar, estaba vestido de traje negro y ajustado, remarcando sus brazos, estaba relamiéndose los labios, que eran de tono carmín, este se acerco felinamente a mi me tomo por la cintura y entonces sentí su fría piel, me beso la garganta y me dijo:

-Pues qué bueno que te tengo, ahora serás mía por siempre-

Se acerco a mis labios entreabiertos y entonces...

…Desperté.

Sobresaltada y algo fría, levante la mirada. Estaba en el laboratorio, me había quedado dormida. La profesora Sol me dijo que como si nada cerré los ojos y me quede dormida hasta ahora. ¡Solo dormí cinco minutos! Asustada y apenada fui hasta mi casillero a buscar mis libros, para mi alivio no había rosa.

Camine hasta la salida con una pesadez en el estomago, todos los autos eran igual de costosos que el mío, mi corazón dejo de latir cuando vi a mi compañero de laboratorio abriendo la puerta de su Audi AZUL, entro con torpeza y cerró la puerta de golpe, pude jurar que al verme me miro con rabia, entonces solo quise huir.

Ya en mi casa mi madre me dijo que se tendría que ir unos días a Chicago para ver a mi abuela, iría con su nueva amiga: Ana.

Al día siguiente entre a la escuela con miedo de que alguna mirada me matara del susto, casi golpeo a Diah por accidente en Gimnasia y derrame mi soda en la cara de Lea, todo era horrible, Zac; uno de sus amigos, se llevo un golpe en su perfecta nariz al caer mi libro de 100 páginas en su cara. Mercedes me pidió que sostuviera la escalera por ella mientras buscaba un libro de Jazz en la biblioteca, no se cayó de milagro.

Caminaba por el pasillo, nada me asustara en este momento, estaba en mi casillero cuando escuche mi nombre:

-¿Isa-Bella S-wan…?

Con una sonrisa busque a mi oportuno visitante, para mi suerte… Era _el._

-Hola – Dije nerviosa - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

- Bueno, soy Anthony Masen. El hijo de Ana, tu madre y la mía fueron a Chicago juntas...- me dijo que te dijera hola.

-Pues es un placer, Anthony, yo…

-¡Cuánto lo siento! – Dijo de golpe y nervioso, totalmente arrepentido – Nunca quise hacerte sentir mal en cuanto a mis miradas y eso, es que soy algo penoso y no quise hacer nada tonto pero por favor no te molestes.

Una sonrisa de disculpa adorno su rostro, entonces todo cambio, el era totalmente adorable, con todo y su pena.

Desde ese momento supe que Anthony y yo seriamos grandes amigos…

**AJA… ALGUNA QUEDO TIERNA O ASUSTADA… Déjenme decirles que este será el comienzo de una inocente, divertida, enredada y adorable amistad. **

**¿REVIEWS?**

**DIAH. **


	4. Capitulo 3: Eres un Angel

**Chicas cuanto lamento no haber subido más capítulos desde hace MESES.**

**Es que me di cuenta que ya con un mes desde que la subí nadie me ponía Reviews y pues… Me sentí triste, pero ahora no importa. Estoy completamente convencida de que seguiré subiendo mínimo dos caps al día (AUNQUE NADIE LA LEA) **

**Y sobre mi única lectora tamara1986 pues GRACIAS me hace sentir feliz que por lo menos a una le gusta mi fic XD así que espero disfruten este cap y no se olviden de apretar el sexy botón verde de abajo… BYE**

**Capitulo Tres: Eres un Ángel**

_-¡Cuánto lo siento! – Dijo de golpe y nervioso, totalmente arrepentido – Nunca quise hacerte sentir mal en cuanto a mis miradas y eso, es que soy algo penoso y no quise hacer nada tonto pero por favor no te molestes._

_Una sonrisa de disculpa adorno su rostro, entonces todo cambio, el era totalmente adorable, con todo y su pena._

_Desde ese momento supe que Anthony y yo seriamos grandes amigos…_

No pude contener una sonrisa y decirle:

Tranquilo, yo también suelo ser tímida. Pero no me imagino que nada malo pase. Me caes bien

-Pues gracias – Admitió con una sonrisa inocente – Creo que me haría bien hacer una amiga… Al menos una.

Podría jurar que esto último lo dijo para sí mismo. No era difícil imaginar que Anthony era menospreciado, alguien como él suele ser el blanco de todas las burlas de la escuela. Solo por el hecho que es callado.

-¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo mañana?

-Pues…- Dudo por un segundo – Claro.

-Bueno, venga. Que ya vamos retrasados a la siguiente clase.

Caminamos en silencio camino a Biología cuando mire a mi derecha, vi que unas chicas desconocidas estaban burlándose de una pequeña nena de máximo trece años, esta vestía ropa muy holgada para ella y se le notaba lo usada. Seguramente era una niña pobre y era lo único que tenia. Estas la estaban golpeando sin piedad. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Esas abusivas median como 1.70 y eran como una pared, golpeando a la pequeña que también pude notar era bastante delgada. Más bien desnutrida, débil e indefensa. La niña lloraba suplicando que le dejaran, que no veían que le dolía mucho.

Lo siguiente me impacto.

La dejaron sangrando en el suelo, yo corrí hasta donde estaba la pobre niña y con mi botella de agua y quite los rastros de sangre para poder ver sus heridas. La acaricie el cabello y me di cuenta de lo linda que era, parecía un angelito. Con sus ojos todos rojos por el llanto y gimiendo aun de dolor.

-Shhhhh… Ya esta, ya esta – Dije mientras le acariciaba el cabello- Voy a curarte, tranquila.

Ella siguió llorando y cuando abrió sus ojos azules me dijo entre lágrimas con cara de agradecimiento y voz temblorosa

-Eres un ángel.

La cargue con facilidad puesto que era muy ligera, tal vez demasiado. La lleve a la enfermería y la enfermera se asombro. Una vez que curaron sus heridas y le pusieron un yeso en su bracito roto le pregunte

-¿Cómo te llamas?

- Annie…

-¿Qué paso con esas perras?

-Es que… Se burlaban de mi porque como me quedaba la ropa y es que solo tengo dos mudas. Y empezaron a golpearme.

Investigue ese mismo día todo sobre Annie, resulta ser hija de una obrera de una fabrica la cual tenía que trabajar todo el día, el ex novio de su madre las tenía en una habitación de un almacén y les cobraba una barbaridad por ella solo para dejarlas sin comida. Su madre era maltratada igual que ella y el hombre era un delincuente a sangre fría que las amenazaba con matarlas si no cumplían. Le conté a mi madre al respecto y accedimos a cuidar de Annie mientras su mama buscaba apoyo en su familia, originaria de Australia.

-No sabes cómo te lo agradezco. De veras gracias. Esto. No sé cómo pagarte – Decía mi nueva hermanita mientras veía _Nuestra_ alcoba

-No, Annie. Ahora estarás conmigo. Nada va a pasarte mientras me tengas a tu lado…

-¿Lo prometes? – Dijo con sus ojos brillando

-Lo prometo

Anthony y yo estábamos riendo en mi sala leyendo chistes de perros cuando mi madre llego. Ella ya trataba a _Tony _como un hijo, me fije en sus pequeños detalles. La forma en que sus ojos se ven con cada cambio de humor. Sus muecas al reírse, su forma de hablar y hasta su comida favorita… Ahora cada viernes le preparaba sus Raviolis 4 quesos con salsa de tomate y orégano. 

-Anthony, cariño. Que gusto verte. Chicos tengo que irme, porfa cuiden de Annie. Voy a una cita.

-Uisss y ¿Con quién? – Dije de manera divertida

-Se llama Phil, es un jugador de beisbol y me lo presento la madre de Anthony.

-Es un as – Dijo Tony igual de divertido

-Pues que tengas suerte.

Y así era más o menos mi vida ahora, tenía una hermana, un mejor amigo y el sueño de que algún día nosotros tres nos acordemos de todo nuestro sufrimiento y lo veamos como algo viejo, lejano. Que el dolor y los desprecios sean solo… Un mal recuerdo.

Pero la aptitud de Anthony era algo rara, mientras el podía hablar cómodamente con Annie, conmigo se ponía más penoso y callado, era como si yo lo estuviera juzgando. El es mi amigo, no lo juzgo. No creo porque él se siente intimidado… Como nuestra primera piyama da hace dos meses


End file.
